Demon Slayer Honnari
by naonato
Summary: Honnari was now her new name as she reincarnated into the Demon filled world called Kimetsu no Yaiba. What others don't know tho, is that she has the knowledge to the manga and every characters story. (Until it updates...) It's up to her to balance her story so she doesn't change their whole universe and put herself in the most dangerous risk: Unexpected situations. M rating!
1. Chapter 1 - Sunlight

**Sunlight**

_*"It's alright sweetie, mommy won't let anybody hurt you. You are mommy's little _sunshine_._" The thin woman said, as she held her babe close to her chest, not letting it spill a tear. She heard the commotion outside, the ruckus and screams. She knew what was coming, but she couldn't run from it nor hide, but protecting her sunshine was all she had to do.

"My sunshine. _I won't let you die by them. I will fight off as many as I can but nobody is going to harm my baby."_ Warm breath fell upon the baby's face when her mother spoke to her, whatever the small baby heard out there, she knew it was dangerous and her mother was on the verge of dying. She tried to mumble out something, but forgot her immature form she was in. Her mother only let out weak stutters of words she couldn't understand at all, a foreign language in a dangerous situation was not what she expected out of this day.

The screaming stopped, the crunching of snow became louder and louder as the feet of whoever this intruder was stomped on the wooden floor right outside the door. One slide was all it took. _Mommy will hold you and protect you and love you for the rest of her life _sunshine. _I pray to the God's you'll have the luck in your life I once wanted to have." _The door slid open and an striking odor of metal and rotten animal filled its way in the bay and her mother's nostrils. The small baby tried to turn around to see what it was but her mother insisted she would hold her newborn to her chest until her last breath. _"Be quiet"_ She said with a shaking voice, not that it would have mattered if it was stern and hearable, she just couldn't understand.

"_There is a weird smell in here I quite cannot identify, say could it be you human?" _A cold voice blabbered out so fast it sounded like something out of a rhyme. The mother tightened her grip around her child, she exhaled a last time until her baby could no longer feel her mother's chest rising, but her heartbeat was still there, fearful of the future it held. _"It doesn't matter for me, if you're edible, I don't mind."_ The male voice said, at least that's what it sounded like.

The small thing felt a cold breeze just for a moment until the squeaking floor followed the footsteps until they hit the snow and disappeared slowly into the no man's land she never got to see through her 2 days of existence. The cloth wrapped around her whole miniature body was getting wet by something, so she stretched her hand out to her mother's neck to feel the hot but sticky liquid.

In her own mind as an young adult, she knew exactly what this grease was. She knew exactly what had happened to her new mother.

Just like her promise of holding her child close to her heart, she never let a muscle rest as her baby tried pushing away from the blood that thing had covered her mother with.

What else could she do as a child if not cry. She cried for what felt like days but was not longer than a few hours, the sun came through and shone on her pale mother's face, changing her hair color into honey from her brunette locks. She cried for help, for someone with no blood on, anyone who could take her away from this cursed place. This was no longer a weird and mysterious place to be in. The only human who she first saw in her new life had just lost her life in front of her. She cried for help, for despair.

* * *

*"Asahi, can you hear that sound?" The woman turned to the boy behind her to see if he was behind her, considering they were at a dead village. "Asahi don't look at them you will only get nightmares!" She rushed to the boy standing next to a corpse to cover his eyes. She brushed the uncut bangs from his eyes as she tried her best not to look at any of the outside corpses as well, the smell didn't help to soothe her nerves either. "Right when I get a new customer these demons need to raid just THAT village a day before I would take payment." She sighed and let her head rest on the boys head. "I hope they all rest in peace…" She said softly to herself.

"Moooom listen, the sound you said you heard! I hear it too!" The woman's son said, gripping his mother's hands to remove them from his head and eyes. He wandered off to the sound he thought sounded like something small had been trapped in a cage for days. "Asahi don't run off! You know it isn't safe after a demon raid!" His mother trailed behind him slower because of the heavy snow catching her feet every time she tried to take bigger steps.

"The sun is out and you know demons die from that mom!" He shouted back at her as he stopped in his tracks for the sound he was trailing. He turned his head to the furthest house in the village, at the very beginning of the deep forest. The doors were open and the inside smelled even worse than the outside, though the sun was hitting right in the center of the door frames, like it was a sign to come inside.

Asahi felt something grip his arm softly but with enough pressure to know if he went inside that house he wouldn't only get scolded by his mother but also be sleeping outside. "Does this look inviting to you child? Let's go before anything horrible happens and let these poor sou-"

"Mom listen!" He stopped her mid speech as little faint sniffs could be heard from the inside. They both turned their heads facing the small house with open wooden doors. "Mom can it be-?"

"I don't know Asahi and I am too scared to find out, and you should be too." His mother said while looking at him, her eyes red like roses that were usually very convincing to her son. "What if someone is alive? What if they need our help?"

"We can't know that Asahi, it might be a demon playing tricks on us in that dark house." She knew she was lying to herself since the sun was directly hitting the whole house, but she tried anything just so none of them would feel guilt by not entering the house looking for survivors. "What if it is a child mom?" Asahi gripped his mother's kimono under her woolen coat, slightly tugging her the house. His mother took one final look at the abandoned house, or at least she hoped, and dropped her leather bag down on the snow. She pulled her son closer and looked him in his eyes. "If something gets me inside that house, I want you to get these kimonos and coats and run home as fast as you can. If they get too heavy, throw them away but keep at least one on yourself if needing to sell it or just for your own purposes. But promise you that you won't hesitate to run." Her grip on her son's shoulders was strong and certain. He nodded, promising he'd leave his only mother and caretaker he'd know in his whole life. She nodded of approval.

The woman, holding the lower half of her kimino up so she could go through the snow easier, walked up to the wooden floor. Before she reached the stairs she tightened her short red hair in a ponytail. A creaking sound was made and she stopped to listen, to catch any warning signals. What she got instead was a quiet whimper, a pleading for help as she thought of it, and looked at the poor woman who had her throat ripped apart, teeth markings on her arms and legs, her lifeless expression and body showing no fight whatsoever. She felt sick to her stomach.

"You find anything yet!" Her son shouted at her from the outside, she turned round and shushed him.

As she swiftly looked around the house for anything, or anyone, she noticed the woman's cloth moving, the once white cloth drenched in blood more than halfway through, was moving with small movements. Not even a second after that she heard another whimper, no, a short cry. "Not possible." She stopped herself from moving anywhere but towards the body, kneeling down and taking the woman's hands away from the cloth she was protecting close to her chest. Her hands were cold and thin, pale as her face.

Two small hands finally met a warm bigger hand and the mother shakingly took the cloth in her own embrace, letting the small baby hold one of her fingers. Walking out with a new facial expression her son looked twice at before asking.

"What did you find? Mom are you okay?" She looked up to him, with a melancholy face she didn't show her son often. "I'm fine, just a little confused."* She said and showed her son the small baby she held close to her. "How? How did it.."

"I don't know, it's only been a day but I do wonder how it didn't starve or froze to death when it's mother died in there." Her son looked up confused and saddened at his mother, she mimicked his reaction, but smiled softly afterwards. "You saved her Asahi, she would've died if it wasn't your persistence." He scratched his chin and sheepishly smiled, "Well it was you who heard it cry from the start. So what do we do with it?" His mother raised an eyebrow at him, "We are taking it home of course! Who knows how long the little thing can last any longer without food or warmth. Asahi grab that bag and let's go home, I've had enough exploring dead villages. If we go now we will make it home right before the fire gets taken out."

* * *

As happy as she was to see other humans, the little baby couldn't understand a thing they were saying yet again. She was indeed in some other country she had never been to, or at least wouldn't remember to have been in. The woman who had beautiful red hair and deep green eyes, just as her son had. It was just speculation, but as far as she had listened to her mother's final words and the woman's and her son's bickering on their way to their home, she was almost certain it was Japanese. Out of all the anime she had watched and listening to others speaking it, she knew if her guessing was wrong she'd never forgive herself.

Their home was a wooden home, similar to the previous one she was in, or she thought so from all the short glimpses she got before they headed somewhere home. It was warm, with an open fireplace and the smell of food was a reminder she knew she was safe with the small family. But there was something so very wrong with the house that she couldn't pinpoint at all. The nausea hit her from time to time and headaches were coming and going depending where they had put her. It was the worst when they got in the house, slowly but surely it became less horrible as soon as they put her down on the mattress in their bedroom she'd only guess. The nausea and headaches were still there but not as violent as they previously were.

* * *

"Asahi the sun is setting soon, go get some Wisteria flowers so we can spread them around the house!" The woman said while washing the dishes after feeding the newly rescued baby. Bottle feeding was the only chance she was going to get some food into the poor girl, she also changed her bloody cloth into newly sewed baby clothes she prepared for a customer who was expecting. That way she knew the baby wasn't a little thing but a little girl. She took her in her warm arms and went inside the bedroom to put her to sleep when her son entered the room with fresh Wisteria flowers, as soon as their purple glow was inside the room the child instantly started screaming and shouting.

"What's wrong with her mom?! What did I do?!" Asahi blocked the screaming and shouting by closing his ears so the poor baby wouldn't burst his eardrums. "I don't know! She was fine just a minute ago while I fed her and changed her clothing!"

"What?!" Asahi took out one finger from his ear but plugged it right back in as their new adopted baby screams only got worse. His mother took the baby and walked out in the kitchen and hushed her singing lullabies she used to sing to her son for bedtime.

* * *

**Make it stop. It hurts so much.** **I don't know why but it hurts. **The small girl thought to herself while unstoppably cried and cried. **Why is this happening? I feel so sick and weak, and everything hurts! MAKE IT STOP."**

* * *

A few minutes passed and the little baby finally calmed down by the song the woman was singing, if not that then by exhaustion. "There there. it's okay everything will be fine, Asahi go to sleep and i'll join you when she's fully asleep." The young boy nodded and happily went back into the bedroom to catch his dreams.

The red haired woman sighed after the little baby fell asleep, and walked back to her son sleeping next to her bed, separating their mattresses by a few purple flowers. She hadn't even put her down as she started crying again, Asahi grumpily woke up to the sound of screeching of pain. "Mom something isn't right with her!"

"There might be something that's hurting her somewhere, but I examined the body for scars or marks when I dressed her up but there was nothing out of the ordinary." The two went outside the bedroom a second time and the crying began to die down. "Did I do something wrong mom?"

"Of course not Asahi, she is fine now and you are standing right besides me. There is something else we aren't catching on…" She looked back at the bedroom, then glancing back at the weak fire that still burned till it's last moments in the fireplace. "There is something wrong with the bedroom, something she doesn't like about it. Asahi go get my mattress, I am sleeping next to the fireplace tonight."

"But mom why would there be something wrong with the bedroom? She didn't cry the first time you put her there!" His mother only gave him a stern look until he gave up questioning her at all and went to fetch her the mattress. He placed it right next to the fireplace, but with enough distance so his mother or the baby wouldn't catch on fire. He went back to the bedroom to get one Wisteria flower next to the bed and went back to his own bed.

* * *

**That fucking flower… It must be it, I cannot handle it… Why? I don't understand, someone burn them all.**

* * *

Laying on her mattress next to the flower, the girl started sniffing and was gonna start her tantrum yet again. "What is it that you want child? Please help me understand…" While she massaged the baby on her stomach, she watched her movements to catch ANYTHING that'd help her calm her child down. She noticed she got closer to her chest as to get away from something. The fire? No it wouldn't be that since they had no fireplace in the bedroom, and she changed her next to the fireplace and fed her. "I wonder…" The woman took the only flower on the floor and tossed it in the fire with all the small petals it left on the ground as she scooped them up. Off the bat her child stopped crying, only having sniffing on the snot that the woman had to brush off, dried tears that stopped coming after the little girl finally fell asleep. "Why does the Wisteria flower make you uneasy dear? It's supposed to protect us…" The mother slowly drifted off to sleep, she was too tired to ponder why her new child couldn't stand the flower that protected them from demons.

"I don't get you at all…"

* * *

**1* **If they talk _Like this_ it means she doesn't understand.

**2*** There will be changes in POV since i like to write in third person AND first person! I will be separating it with a line every time it happens so you won't be confused!

**3*** Reference from the "Tarzan" movie. I will be making references from movies, shows and mostly music from our world since my OC is reincarnated after dying.

**Nato: **So yeah I started a new account and a new fanfic that I probably will never finish yaaay! As you can see my new obsession is Kimetsu no Yaiba lol so this will be an OC story into their universe. Probably won't be making a lot of chapters because the manga isn't finished yet, but who even knows if I'll finish it at all, I also probably will change things from time to time in these chapters because of the manga too! And if you're here from my old account (idk how you would be) then I am not going to finish the Naruto fanfic I started simply bc I have no motivation for it anymore,,,, maybe one day tho.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wisteria Flower

**Wisteria Flower**

"Just place it as far away from the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room."

"Or you know, the whole house…" he commented on his mother's request. The small family had spent the days moving and removing Wisteria flowers around the house. Not too far away from the house of fear that demons nearby would change plans and attack their house after so many years of the flower protecting them. And not close enough so their new addition to the family wouldn't fall ill again.

"Have you figured out why she doesn't like them yet?" Asahi asked as he fastened another flower on the long and slim thread on the fence around the house, as it continued up and above the housetop roof looking like a tent but full with purple glow in the moon and sunlight. Replacing it only by a few meters away was enough to get some sleep.

"As said, no clue. Maybe allergies that can't be seen?"

"I thought we striked allergies from the list." He huffed, finishing off the last flower. "Don't u think she might be a, you know, demon?"

"And how do you explain why she eats the food we eat Asahi? She can't possibly be that kind of monster, not my little girl." The woman said confidently, she had made up her mind that the baby was going to stay with them until the little one gets married.

"You still haven't thought about a name for her yet. We can't just go around calling her 'baby' or 'little girl'." The son and his mother returned in to their house, carefully opening and shutting their door not to wake the baby up.

"You're right, I'll try to figure something out. I could actually give her your name if you turned out to be a girl." She smirked looking at her son picking up letters from his mother's customers. "That'd just be weird mom…"

"Nothing weird with that. I'd be like your real sister don't you think?"

"I guess… Oh also, you got a new customer from the village on the other side of the mountain." He opened up the letter and read with his depicting voice of a grown man.

"'Dear Akahana Hatanaka. Not too long ago if you remember, my wife had a beautiful dress on her birthday that perfectly complemented her figure and personality. The dress was so mesmerizing-' wow this person really does know to butter up to you."

"Keep reading Asahi."

"'Mesmerizing - la la la something something dress - it was truly something amazing and she's never had a prettier dress before.'"

Akahana huffed, "Yeah, I did that."

"'Sadly, it's come to our attention that the dress has gotten worn out and is torn apart by our child who found it in our locker… So we ask you to go the long mile and make another dress for my wife! She loved it dearly and I'd gladly pay as much as the previous one! Thank you and may the Gods protect you and your family.'" Asahi folden the paper in half and placed it on the table, "So are you gonna make them a new dress?"

"Of course I am, they're my number one customers."

"I thought the previous lady was…" Akahana waved her hand as to forget this conversation. "They're willing to pay the same price even if I make a sloppy dress so they automatically become my third priority."

"Are you gonna make it sloppy?" She sat down on the floor in front of the fire and opened her sewing kit. "Of course not, I am a woman obsessed with quality."

My months were spent on eating, sleeping and doing whatever this family did. Not that a baby could do anything more than that, it was just immensely boring.

I had learned the son's name, Asahi. Not only by his mother always shouting his name, but also that whenever she left the house for days he'd be with me and trying to teach me how to speak. At this point I was sure it was Japanese. I already learned a few words such as mom, brother, food, potty and more. Mom, yes I was now calling her mom since I felt there was no need to find out her real name because these two were now my foster family and I had accepted that, was a tailor of some sort. Making everything from kimonos to dresses and coats for men, women and children of all genders. She usually left us alone at home as she went to deliver the goods to customers, not taking us with her could only mean that she didn't want us, or me, in the cold.

Sadly she missed the day I first said Asahi's name, and he'd go around panicking, running to and from the door, probably unsure if he was to leave the house and run to his mother to tell her the news. Not long after that I said 'mom' when she was bathing me in their little tub, she'd pick me up without a towel and run around the house shouting, more like chanting, some words I barely processed and much less understood.

This family, in one word, was wholesome at it's finest. It had been half a year since I was saved, the snow had melted fully and Asahi took me for long walks to find some fruit and flowers around the forest, being careful not to provoke my "allergies" if it even was that. We still had restrictions of going near the Wisteria since I still couldn't bear that flower. From time to time if the weather was nice we would have a small picnic at the back of our house and I'd just crawl around the dirt since I had nothing better to do. It was pretty entertaining watching mom hype up everything I did, but I guess it was pretty nice having all that attention.

What started concerning me was my teeth.

"MOOOOOOOOOM!" Asahi ran into the house holding his sister in his arms as blood dropped down on the kitchen floor. "MOOOOM LOOK!" Akahana turned around with a sour face from her cooking into a surprised and even freaked out expression when she saw her little girl had bit into her son's arm so deep it dripped thick droplets of blood.

"Give me her! Sit down and I'll find some bandages!" She placed her daughter on the floor next to the chair Asahi sat on, still keeping an eye on his sister while holding his punctuated arm. His mother ran back into the kitchen with some scissors and a bandage. She sat across her son and took his arm into her hands, trying to push away his hand from the wound.

"Asahi move your hand I can't see the wound!"

"It'll explode if I let it go!"

"No it just feels that way you dummy! Now move it away." He carefully took away his hand and both him and his mother were meet with four holes, looking like a dog bite.

"How did she even bite so deep?!"

"Look at her teeth mom! Sharp like your kitchen knife!" Akahana turned to the little girl sitting on the floor looking up with her big purple eyes. As she bandaged her son's arm, the little girl crawled back to the heating fire.

"Oh no hold on, I have to wipe that blood off!" She rose quickly out of her chair and took some paper and knelt down to wipe it off her child's mouth. Asahi rotated his arm to see the red bandage his wound caused, "If she ain't a demon I don't know what she is."

"How can you say that?"

"Well mom, she doesn't like Wisteria flowers! Her teeth are so sharp so she literally bit through my skin! I know a name that'll fit her good!" He rose angrily from his chair, *"Honnari!"

"Asahi wait!"He stormed off into the bedroom and closed the doors with rage. She sat alone with her baby, who looked up at her with wrinkly eyes, as she knew she did something wrong. "Don't worry, you are no demon to me…" She picked her little girl up and hugged her tight.

Asahi didn't eat dinner with them, nor took a bath before going to sleep. Akahana knew she had to do something before she was set out to deliver her coat for a gentleman. She couldn't bring the little girl because she feared she wouldn't have the energy to bear a man's coat and a baby on her back for a long time. She also couldn't let Asahi go alone since he hasn't been outside without her, and at the age of eleven at that. Her only option was to talk some sense into him. She took the baby and opened the door to their bedroom, Asahi tucked under his covers. She knelt down and placed the sleeping girl on the futon, and sat down between her children.

"You know what a Honnari is, don't you?"

"Dad read me a story about a Hannya once." He poked his head out from the covers with a frown. She smiled back at him.

"Well don't you think she's more of a Namanari?" He shook his head, dead serious she was the worst kind of Hannya. His mother sighed.

"You get your way on this one. We will call her Honnari for now until I can prove to you she's merely a superhuman." She smiled at her son, as he rose to a sitting position.

"Are you trying to tell me you are going to leave us two again? For how long this time?"

"Only for a night, It'll just be a delivery, no extra dresses and payments, I'll be heading back home as soon as the sun comes up, so I'll be home around lunch." He crossed his hands and looked down.

"Asahi you don't have to think about it, you have no choice. Be nice to her or you're grounded." He looked back at her, opening his mouth to say something he'd regret, but changed his mind.

"Fine."

I fucked up, and damn hard at that. Mom had left four days after I had bit Asahi, and now it was just me and him alone. I really hated how it turned out, but my teeth were so itchy I had to bite something! I did not realize they were so sharp either, I get baby teeth could make a small bruise but not a damn hole in someones arm.

Thankfully, he didn't ponder too much of it, and we were back at picking flowers and fruits. Although this time he didn't hold me but placed me on a blanket on the ground to sit there and wait for him.

"Stay." He told me a thousand times, like I was a dog, so I figured it meant I wouldn't move. He'd come back a few times with new flowers and fruits, just like we did everyday.

"I have to _by a ball _one day. It's _so boring without_ mom." He told me when he got back to sit with me, placing apples on the red blanket in front of me. I had no clue what he wanted or what he said about mom, but he sighed while saying it, so it probably didn't mean well at all.

"Well I found some green apples this time, they're really sour and not sweet like the red ones!" He picked one up and gave it to his sister, then picked one up for himself. He looked up at the blue sky, the sun was quite strong today, he probably should go back in to get hats for both of them. He took a bite of the apple and was immediately hit with the sourness, so he wrinkled his face and body together.

He opened his eyes to Honnari laughing at his expression, "Oh you think that's funny? You try that apple then." As she didn't understand what he meant he said it again but in baby language.

"Apple." He pointed to the fruit she held.

"You. Eat." He said as he pointed it to her and then made a motion with his mouth to eat. She did as he said, making the exact same wrinkled face as her brother did. They both laughed over silly faces, having fun outside the house under the heating sun. Asahi laid on his back to catch some sunlight on his face, "Man winter was a pain in the ass. No sun and no heat. I could lay like this forever, don't you think so Honnari?"

As he asked his sister those words he heard a painful scream from her as he got back up to see her skin rotting away, turning into ash. Without hesitation he took her and ran back inside the house and into their bedroom, closing the door.

"What's wrong Honnari what's wrong?!" The baby continued to cry as her little arm had almost disappeared, turned into gray ash but slowly growing back into what it should look like. She stopped crying as there was no pain. Asahi, terrified to what he saw, left her in the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He covered his hands on his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Tears of terror streaked down his face as he slid down on the floor, sitting back against the door that separated his demonic sister and himself.

**1*** Honnari is the third grade of a Hannya, a female demon. You can read more of it here!  /hannya/

**Nato:** Finally a new chapter! So as I was writing this I realized, baby's POV/Young age POV's are really boring to read and write since nothing cool or exciting is happening but it must be done to show Honnari's story! Trust me this is torturing me as much as it tortures you. But I try to make it more interesting because if the story is boring to the writer it becomes boring to the reader! And we ain't having that!

**Reviews: **Thank you for any reviews given! I always check for reviews and it warms my heart that people enjoy my story! Same goes with Favorites and Follows!


	3. Chapter 3 - Our Secret

**Our Secret **

Munching on a apple on her way to her home, under the pressure of the heating sun, Akahana was happy and excited to see her two kids. One night away was concerning her, did her children do alright? Did her daughter get another allergic attack? Did Asahi finally snap at his sister after being the only child for so long? She'd hope everything would be fine and once she opened the door to her house she'd see both her children at the exact same place she left them.

That was what she hoped for at least.

At last she was able to see her house thanks to the bright purple glow the Wisteria flowers was giving out by the sun glow, mustering up a small smile on her lips. Finally at home. A black shadow flew over her head and she jerked it up after seeing on the grund right in front of her for a second, a crow had flown buy and landed on a tree she would pass in a few moments. On closer inspection, the crow had a shiny rope of some sort on its feet, she noticed the crow turn from side to side as if it wanted her to notice it. Ignoring the crow fully while she passed the tree it was on and continuing her way as if knowing nature just behaved in ways humans wouldn't understand. Besides, crows loved shiny things anyway.

"Asahi? Did you wait for me outside? And with that blanked in the heat?" She asked her son who sat at the opening of the gate, crouching to her son's sitting position. "What's wrong kid? Where is your sister?" Asahi only turned his head without saying a word, without even looking at his mother. Anxiety was building up in Akahana, wondering if it was a demon. Wondering if her daughter had gotten another allergic attack but did not survive this one. She left her belongings on the ground in front of her son and jogged to the house because if she had run, she'd be struck with panic.

"Honnari? You here?" She checked the kitchen and bathroom, knowing she would surely be in their bedroom, so she hurried he way to the room and opening the doors. Finding her daughter sitting upright and looking at her with purple eyes.

No. Purple cat-like irises. Her mouth ajar, showing her sharp front upper and bottom teeth, staring into her with love, as if saying 'Finally you're here! I've been waiting for ages!'

But the aura her daughter gave out, was given with love, but mixed with something so malicious Akahana did not know if she should have run away and taken Asahi far away from this house and the… the _creature… _ in front of her. She was scared, she did not know if her shaking of her legs were visible to the _creature_, and the feel of safety was draining quicker than she had ever felt. What in all of the gods names… was _that_ in her bedroom?

"Mom?"

Akahana snapped out of her fear, saw her _little girl_ on the mattress she had shared with her daughter since she rescued her, and felt the burning sensation in her eyes and heart.

That _creature_ was her daughter. and it didn't change a thing.

She lunged herself at the small child in a tight hug and with uncontrollable sobs whined "Mom is home Honnari! Mom will not leave you ever! Mom loves you very much! Whatever you are!" With her tight grip on her daughter and blurry vision in her eyes, the feel of relief washed over her and she welcomed it openhearted. Her special ability of knowing where her children were kicked in when she felt Asahi stood by the door, hearing sobs from him as well, although not knowing it it was of joy or confusion.

**XXX**

I had realized that in fact, I was a demon. A former human who had buried all humanity away for a forever life and incredible power and speed, by eating human flesh. A being that showed no remorse and was pure evil from the core and outward.

That was what the books said at least…

Mom had read those things for me and Asahi a few weeks after the realization mom had when she came back from work. Not that I was a threat to society, but it was a threat to me. She had read that no human ever could accept a demon even if it was civil, even without it spilling a drop of human blood, or ever to hurt an ant. She realized for me to be safe and never to be suspected, I had to learn to control myself. And by that meaning she wanted me to have a split persona, one as a demon and another as a human. How the fuck she wanted me to do that I have no clue.

"She has to control it, or one in the _Demon Corps _will know and _decapitate_ her or leave her out in the sun." Demon Corps rang a bell, but it didn't hit me after I had to read about them myself. I was in the goddamn Kimetsu No Yaiba universe. A world in a somewhat early japan where samurai's used so called 'Breaths' to kill the demons who ate them, a kill or be killed world. Just what I needed.

Nobody forced me to learn how to read in my early years, but as soon as I had a hold of a book I took the liberty of trying to translate their symbols into the alphabet I had been thought in my previous life. Things like my skills I had remembered, I knew my language, English, well and my ability to read, but other than that, such as my name, family or death was cloudy or dare I even say, forgotten.

But that wasn't what I wanted to focus on, that wasn't my life at the moment. If I wanted to survive in the best way possible then having knowledge was the number one priority. The fact that I knew something complicated like to write and even in a language my mom and brother didn't understand was baffling for them. They just assumed that the symbols I used to understand their own was just my way to remember and understand things. Like you know, a baby's own language or something.

They knew the 'cannibalism' theory was a myth when it came to me, since I never craved human flesh or blood and could eat human food even in my demon persona. If it even would show up. The demon side of my brain and body was a mystery most of the time, I had all the criteria a demon had. I could run faster than average, topping Asahi by both stamina and speed at the age of 3. The ability to regenerate lost limbs was proven right after I had lost my hand to the sun when me and Asahi were outside that traumatizing day, but had gotten it back as soon as we went inside. Just to clear out, that shit fucking hurted like hell. Burning away your flesh and skin but in a much faster way, making it a hundred times worse. How I didn't fall unconscious because of the pain amazes me, I guess pain tolerance is also increased while in demon form.

Other than that, my demon persona almost never showed up, and if it did it was randomly. No triggering sadness or anger or pain. After many times of falling and deliberately trying to hurt myself to try and test my theory out, even though mom stopped the self harm most of the times, it always just showed up randomly in the middle of a task, when I was outside or just sleeping. Sometimes I didn't even notice it until either mom or Asahi pointed it out, which made me only believe that I was born being both.

I can't lie that it wasn't an incredible feeling from time to time, whenever I would turn a feeling of superiority rushed into my blood and it felt like I could run around the globe even in sunlight. I told my mother about this feeling many times and she gave me the same answer every time, not to get it over my head and that the Demon Corps could and would come and get me if I thought like that. Let's just say that the Demon Corps was the new 'monster in the woods' you tell your child when they won't listen or go too far into the forest where they aren't supposed to be.

Humans killing other humans wasn't a new thing, I knew from my past live of war and such things, but in this world it was human versus demons, a previous human who had lost everything that defined a human being. Sure they might look like us and speak like us and maybe even have the same skill and talent their human past self had, but the fact that they choose to become a monster without remorse and kill other humans like the once were was enough for them to be considered non-human and trash. I had once asked mom what if some of the demons did not choose to become demons, since there was two way of becoming one if I remembered correctly, one to choose if they would drink Muzan's blood, maybe even an Upper Moon's as well I can't really remember, or becoming one because Muzan's so desired.

"I don't know Honnari, I'm just scared of them. And fear makes you confused and reckless, so I wouldn't hesitate to kill them."

"What if one was like me?" I had asked, and she had thought about it hard, even making grimaces as to not to say anything that would upset me. "I don't know honey, I'm sorry." And I didn't bother her more about that, if she knew of Nezuko or maybe Tamayo and Yushiro, she would've maybe changed her mind, but I didn't dwell on it more.

For my 5th birthday, I begged my mom to go into the city, and when she said to was too far away for me I asked to go to the nearest town. I knew why she thought it was a bad idea to leave our safe house, if I accidentally turned into a demon while into town it would've been chaos. Not only would it be difficult to travel back in the dark if we went in the afternoon just so I wouldn't accidentally get burned as a demon and scare everyone away, but by the sheer sight of my changing eyes and sharpening teeth, people would've no doubt fetched one from the Demon Corps. My mother didn't fear for another humans life, but for mine.

After constant begging and proving I had control over my demon form (not really) she told me we could go only on one condition: I was about to have millions of layer under my kimono and that we would return before dark since she didn't want to put Asahi in danger if a demon wanted to ruin the party. I agreed.

So she dressed me in 2 layers of light shirts and one pair of Asahi's pants she had to sew so it would fit me, and one beautiful kimono she had saved for me even if she thought I couldn't show it to anyone except the family. But now I could. It was incredibly warm with all the layers, but I desperately wanted to get out of my comfort zone called house and explore the outside world even if it only was the nearby village. By reading some of the books Asahi stored, or more like hid from his mother, about demons and the Corps, Japan was quite large and that excited me.

"If you feel the _urge_ to _transform_-"

"Transform…?" I asked, even with all the vocabulary I hear from day to day and understand new symbols of kanji, not everything is remembered and set in stone sadly. "If you feel you wanna become a demon, tell me and we will go home." I nodded so my mother wouldn't have anything to fear, and Asahi who now was a 16 year old teen, put a scarf over my head and wrapped it around one time. "Now you look like a real Swordsmith, only a mask is left." We had read about the Swordsmiths and their work when it came to Nichirin Blades, Asahi thought it was so cool at one time he really wanted to become one. He told me it was just a childish dream.

"Swordsmith? Mask? What are you talking about Asahi?" Asahi let out a chuckle and I giggled, they were so cute.

And so we arrived at the town, right at the time of the *Owara Kaze no Bon Festival which apparently held place in the first three days in September. Mom thought it would've been a nice experience for me to see since I had no clue what it was, never went to one in my previous life either. The only problem was it that the dances were gonna start in the afternoon, and we had our plans to leave at that time. But mom found a place to stay the night since we weren't the only ones who came "far" away and feared the demons. The place was filled with Wisteria flowers, but in my excitement after seeing some of the women and men preparing for dance i barely even had an "allergic" reaction. That was noted by my mother.

The new kinds of foods that my brother bought for me was incredible. From deep fried shrimps to noodles, I might just be overdramatic but this was absolute heaven.

When the afternoon hit us the women, men and even children with their beautiful kimonos with strange hats, covering their profile but still being seeable in front. It was something to remember, who would've thought this would happen after reincarnate in a anime.

When the Festival was over, we went to the place my mother had talked with an older woman who gave out some rooms for travelers, we even got it free since my mom fixed her daughters finest kimono after it accidentally broke while she was one of the dancers.

Life was good.

**XXX**

"Should we be concerned with the Wisteria flowers mom? It's getting kind of cold."

"No it's not necessary. We have quite old ones and they can survive the winter." Akahana was throwing new wood into the fireplace, while her daughter was laying on the rug rereading a book about Swordsmiths. "Haven't you reread that book a thousand times already Honnari?" Asahi asked, taking a seat next to his sister by the fireplace, glancing down the book to see where she was. She only nodded, rereading books was a good way to understand their symbols and if she had any troubles with them later on she'd only have to find them in her trusty books.

"Something happened outside-"

"What?"

"Asahi stay here with Honnari." Akahana said and raised her hand to stop her son from getting up, putting on a coat and opening the outside door. Honnari just looked away from her book because she knew, when her mother had sounded like she just saw a ghost and that with a trembling voice. "It's nothing Honnari calm down." Asahi reassured her but wondered himself, why he also was anxious.

"As she stepped out into the cold, newley snowed on ground and the refreshing wind hit her face she saw that one of the ropes that held up the Wisteria flowers from over her house had fallen down. She walked closer and one part of the fence struck dawn and was probably the cause of the whole mess. Inspecting it, there was marks on the ground, a boars. It must've hit the fence and made it fall, poor thing. "Gotta fix that tomorrow-"

Without finishing her sentence, looking up, a dark shadow flew towards her. Like the crow she saw, "Ah-"

A sharp sting around her shoulder, footsteps landing on the snow, cracking it precisely. Loud ringing, the sharp sting became pain.

Incredible pain.

She held her mouth with her left arm as she saw her right one falling on the snow, red blood mixing with the snow's pure white. Turning her head to where she heard the footsteps land, a pale man with yellow hair, black tank top and short pants with claws marks. Eyes blood red with think iries, a grinning mouth that opened and closed as he spoke.

"After 6 years, I finally got you."

**XXX**

**1*: **The Owara Kaze no Bon Festival is actually a real thing in Japan! I researched some festivals and saw that this was in the beginning of September when my MC is born and thought it would be nice to include. It's over 300 years old so I thought it could fit here as well. I got some info from this yt video  watch?v=TjD2iodpyys check it out!

**Nato: **Hi y'all sorry its been ages since I updated this story. School has been eating up all my energy and to be frank, I haven't felt very creative these past months so I'm sorry on my behalf! It's also that the KnY manga is ending so I really wanted it to end before I finished the "newborn" arc and write her Breathing style and get the other characters in here as well! Also Ive seen that most of my chapters have deleted the way I divide my POV's and I'm sorry about that! I will continue using the "**XXX**" to divide in the future!

**Reviews: **Some reviews had questions about her breathing technique and other questions according to the story and I'm gonna be honest, I won't answer a single one of them since I don't want to spoil anything for anybody and you'll have to wait until I write about it! It's kind of shit since I take such a long time to write but you'll have to be patient! As always, thanks for dropping a Follow, Favorite and Review!


	4. Chapter 4 - Hiryur Furukawa

**Hiryur Furukawa**

"After 6 long years of devouring humans and growing in ranks, I finally found my time to break your little barricade of flowers. How sad for you." The pale demon sang out in a chipper voice, rearranging his hands he held behind his back. His short yellow hair becoming lighter with the small snowflakes falling from the dark, cloudy sky.

Trying to hold back tears but to no avail, she let them fall down her cheek one after one while clutching the remaining of her sleeve where her arm had been aggressively cut off. The excessive bleeding made her more scared of losing consciousness than actually dying. Thoughts of her children getting found by that monster made her incredibly angry and a feeling of injustice filled her body. "You are not… go away…" The weak woman muttered out, she fell on her knees on the cold snow, darkened by the red fluid pouring out from her arm.

"Don't think so, it took me a while until i got where I am. I had to boost my rank to Upper Moon 6 and get myself a worthy disciple you know? Ain't that right?" He let his upper body move to the side to look behind the kneeling woman, at the young female demon walking towards them from behind the house. A crow landing on the moving girl's shoulder, a small smile creeping up on her. "Yes master." She stopped next to the male demon's side, facing him but looking at Akahana with a grim smile. "I had a boar ram through your defense so we wouldn't have to get involved personally, it was all my master's brilliant idea." She looked up to her so called master with a gleeful expression. He patted her on the head slightly, then moving his way to the weak woman in front of him.

Akahana ,lowered her head, looking at the dripping blood with blurred vision, hoping that Asahi had heard what was happening and took Honnari far away from the back. If the female demon didn't notice it before they thought of it, they maybe would've had a chance to escape. She teared up just thinking of her children dead on the cold snow, no mother to protect them from sharp fangs and nails, from the cold snow. She'd do anything for her children to live, to live for her. It was like that being a parent, your child first and then everyone else. Even yourself.

"Are you crying little lady?"

She wasn't gonna let that monster, that thing, near her house or children. No more blood, no more pain, until she died. She swiftly lifted her head to see the demon right in his irises, with blurry vision and hot tear streaks down her cheeks, she screamed from the top of her lungs.

"YOU WILL NOT PASS ME-"

A rapid motion of his hand. Her head landed on her left cheek next to her body, life drained from her green eyes, blood mixing with her red colored hair. Her body calmly falling on the cold snow, wetting her clothes and changing once again all the pure white to dreadful red.

"My gods what an annoying woman. I hate dead food but I don't want to scare away our fresh meat inside." He turned to the younger demon behind him, "Do you still smell that strange demon anywhere? I happened to loose it as soon as we came to the house, I thought it lived here." He said with a questioning voice, the younger girl just shook her head. "I have also lost it master, my apologies."

**XXX**

"Stay. There." Asahi told me, in a trembling voice while he carefully opened the door to peek at the ruckus outside, and when Asahi tells you to stay, you stay.

His breathing stopped, he was shaking. It could be heard by the door frame he was holding onto dear life not to slip down on his knees, them also shaking so extremely much I felt a need to help him just to stand. What in the world did he see?

I walked closer as quietly as possible and peaked behind his shoulder.

"Mom…?" As soon as I saw three shadows outside and the familiar color of red blood I felt Asahi tightly take me closer to his chest and lean his back against the door, turning me against what was happening outside. "What-?"

"Be quiet." He said while softly hiccupping in his trembling voice. His tight grip slowly loosened because of the quiver of fear but I didn't move. Something was happening out there. Something bad. So I followed orders, staying how he had placed me, sitting between his feet, being softly but somewhat tightly hold not to move an inch, and facing away from the outside. I felt Asahi move slightly to the other side of the door frame to pick something up, I couldn't see what, but it was heavy. His veins were popping up from his arms as he stiffened his arm to put more power in it.

After what felt like hours upon hours I felt his heart stop beating for a second, his breathing stopping all together for a few seconds. A small but loud enough crunch from the snow outside was heard, like something falling down. Not a branch, but not a rock either. What was it? What did he see? The feeling of the unknown made me dig my small finger in his arm which was holding me,my head trying to turn to see what had happened. What had fallen quietly yet so full of weight, why it gave me shivers I had never felt before.

Asahi was sobbing, hugging me and kissing me on top of my head. I stroke softly on his cheek, asking why he was crying, he his heart was working in such an unrhythmically beating. In my non verbal question, I felt all his warm tears on my head, making a small part of my hair wet, he hugged me with both of his arms, and the thing he was reaching for before was the powerful and heavy axe I had never dared to touch.

"They're coming now... and you have to run… run fast and far. Be a demon and run fast, live."

No.

"Mom and I love you very much. Your brother loves you a lot okay? I have always, okay? Run for me and mom okay?" He loosened his grip, a feeling of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. A quick flash of bright white as I turned around to see my brother opening the door and the power of a strong wind hit my face as he ran towards the three, no two, that were standing. The door closed with the powerful blow of the wind as the only thing I catched with my own eyes was the beheaded frail body on the snow, with the blood around the body, and the two pale as ice figures, standing and awaiting my strong brother's attack.

**XXX**

"I was expecting some kind of attack but this is just ridiculous, you might want to finish this one." The blonde demon said after his chopped off arm had regrown back to its original form, again picking up the severed head which had fallen off with his previous arm the young boy had chopped off with one strike of his ax.

His breathing was fast and uncontrollable, holding his bloody axe proudly with two arms as he prepared for a new attack against anyone nearing him. "Oh what an honor master! I won't disappoint!" As the young demon happily exclaimed, a chilling howl was nearing closer behind the demon duo, and as Asahi launched another attack straight for the head, the huge open mouth of a Grey Wolf caught his hand. Asahi was wrestled down by the huge beast with glowing red irises, matching the younger demon.

"My pet hasn't been eating since I killed it and made him my own puppet, he can't wait until he gulps you down!" With the howling screams the boy could mutter out as he fought against the enormous wolf with almost the size of a bear, the girl was giggling to herself. "You will never beat him little boy! My power is Necromancy within the animals! Anything I kill will obey me and only me! With my shared power through them they won't only get bigger but stronger and faster too! Isn't that just absolutely marvelous!" She said as her increasingly maniacal laugh almost matched the screams that left Asahi's mouth, as they became quieter with loss of power to even express his own pain.

"I've heard from one of the Upper Moons that a woman's flesh and blood tastes a much better than a man's, all theories must be tested right?"

"You're absolutely right master! You deserve that meal more than anyone else!" As the screaming died down to absolute silence, she clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, "And I will feast upon her son master! Thank you for the me-"

A wince escaped the dead animal as it's lower jaw fell down on the still and bloody body of the young boy it was attacking just a mere second ago. The younger demon looked down on her subject in confusion as it's tongue was tangeling from the mouth, blood dripping on the long dead boy's face. She turned to her far side to see a silhouette of a… animal? Crouching in an attacking position, "What in the…?" She squinted her eyes to clearer see what it was that attacked her breast without her even noticing it.

"What have you seen?" The older demon rose from his kneeling position, holding Akahana's hand and with a bloody mouth. "Master look… I think we found what it was you meant by a weird smell…"

The small form of an animal rose calmly to her full length, topping almost like a child. White hair strands and a thin kimino of lilies as a pattern were blowing with the wind. The breath of the small child was to bee seen as calm yet filled with emotion. And so was her whole expression, also the body. The cat like irises with deep purple color were fixated on the two demons, filled with hatred and glossy. Showing of her sharp and bloody teeth filled with gray fur, growling, making her soft voice deeper. Long nails that got squished into her palm as she closed it while lowering her position to attack again.

"Ah yes. So that was you, 6 years ago… I'm glad you've gotten older, makes it into more of a fight then." The male demon tossed away the hand he was munching on and wiped away some of the blood around his mouth. "Master please let me! Let me play with her!" She turned around to face her beloved master and beg him for some playtime, "Bring her to part only."

"You heard him! Go!" She shouted at her puppet wolf and he took off, ready to bring only her head to his feet.

**XXX**

They had killed the people who took care of me.

**XXX**

Honnari ducked the first attack and jumped on the wolf's back to tear it open with her nails.

**XXX**

After I had died, they opened their home for me. Loved me.

**XXX**

She skinned his whole back, huge claw marks on his flesh. Landing on her feet with the fur tussed away, the demon ordered the wolf to attack again.

**XXX**

Even as a demon, even as this kind of monster, they loved me endlessly. But yet they died. Because of the same species they loved.

**XXX**

She ran and slid under the wolf, chopping off the back leg of his with her full force. Limping and losing blood, he went for his final attack.

**XXX**

It should've been me. I wasn't supposed to be here. They weren't supposed to die. I hate this. I hate them. I hate demons.

**XXX**

The wolf with his last powers, attacked the small demon, as she bit through his neck, and the head fell with the same sound as her mothers. So light, but with so much weight.

**XXX**

I hate myself.

**XXX**

She stopped, blood dripping down from her mouth tasting bitterly. She blinked a few times, regaining her consciousness to what she had done. Spitting out the poor animal's remaining from her mouth on the cold snow, now she felt how it was eating up her warmth from her feet and upward her body. The adrenaline was gone, and her senses were back. Weeping, she dried her tears before they could fall down as she heard the footsteps of the demon who had controlled the poor wolf.

"What a show. Sadly, that wasn't me, so obviously a hungry demon would win over a mere animal. However, I am no such thing." She was now standing in front of the small girl, who was still faced away from her enemies, drying her tears who just wouldn't stop. "Look at the when I talking to you." She said disgustingly. When her orders were heard by deaf ears she turned the girl to face her by the shoulder and grabbed her neck and pulled her upwards. "My master will now eat you, or torture you, or whatever he wants. What a sad life." She smiled satisfactory, turning to her master and showing off her victory. He returned her smile but quickly turned his expression into fear, and backed away.

She felt a strong sting on her arm and dropped the little girl who immediately ran to the corpses of her family, holding her brothers cold arm while looking at the confused female and horrified male demon.

The sadistic girl noticed a small snowflake on her arm she was holding Honnari, as she tried to sweep it away she felt more stings. Her arm fell right off after she screamed in pain, ice forming around the shoulder, stopping the bleeding and even the regeneration. "What the hell is this?!" Master?" Her master looked around worryingly, sweating in the cold weather. "Master!"

"Shut it! He is here!"

"Who is-" Her words were cut short as the slash of a blade was seen lastly before the third head fell dead on the ground, followed by the body that later disappeared as ash.

Honnari looked as stunned as the male demon, the man, the swordsman, stood upright and faced the two remaining demons. His blue eyes, deep as the ocean, looked sadly at the bodies of the young boy and presumably his mother, and then at the little demon sitting next to one of them. His look was judging, and she knew he thought she had feasted upon them. He changed his look towards the older male demon, giving him a deep stare, fixing his blade.

"A-ah-"

"I'll give the child a few seconds runtime, I'll kill you first." The male demon's eye twitched. "Ah-ah- Blood Demon Tech-!"

"Fifth Style Modified: Frostbite." As the swordsman said his line, a blink went buy and millions of snowflakes were on the demon's body. His arms, legs, torso and neck went flying on each side, completely severing him. The man tucked away his sword neatly, and with an exhale turned towards the child, the child that didn't move a millimeter.

"I was expecting you to run. Not sure if you're foolish to stay or to run. In any way, you make it easier for me." The old man, Honnari had noticed, was closing by, to severe her head.

And she had accepted that. She didn't dare to close her eyes, too scared to even function. The glossiness returned as she knew she was going to die, and as the sun neared she relaxed. It was either him or the sun, so it didn't matter.

Do it already.

She saw him stop, saw him looking confused. No, shocked? She mimicked him, opening her mouth and widening her eyes, what happened? The warmth of the sun caressed her cheek, and she turned to face it. Blasted by the strong dawn she closed her eyes and shielded them with her hand, carefully opening them again. Then it struck her.

She's still alive. She didn't burn. Like any demon would, no, she was… she was still there. Alive.

It seems it had dawned on the swordsman as well, who was sure that this child was a creature that belonged to hell, but the fire from the sun didn't budge her at all. Her nails and teeth were gone, irises as gentle as a child's. She was human, you couldn't have mistaken it.

"How… how is it possible?" He kneeled in front of her, analyzing her as good as he could, and she looked back at him. Until she fell face front into the snow, from fatigue, from exhaustion. She lost consciousness, looking like she was sleeping peacefully on the cold snow. The warm sunlight touched his whole profile this time, not only melting the snow they were standing on, but also his soul.

**XXX**

**Nato:** Aight here we are again, a new chapter. Happy New Year and (late) Merry Christmas! Sorry y'all that you had to wait until next year for me to continue this (huehue). Thanks again for all the nice Reviews, Follows and Favorites!


	5. Chapter 5 - The House On The Top

**The House On The Top**

"Hina… Hina darling… mommy wants you to know she still loves you very much. _Treasure_ yourself my sweet girl. Be happy, be smart and be nice to the people you meet. Mommy loves you Hina, forever."

**XXX**

She twitched, waking herself up from what felt like a two years long slumber. Her hands laing in front of her head, on the pillow that felt nice and warm. She laid there, still as a rock, being scared of where she was. Her pupils went from right to left, up and down the room. Her hands and fingers moving slightly, feet sliding from side to side on the soft and warm futon she had laid on. An exhale escaped her mouth, all her limbs were there, she was okay. She looked at her fingertips, searching for the long claws that would confirm if she was in her demon form, but thankfully they were the small and cute nails as any kids were. Laying there, scanning the dark room she was in, realizing what had happened she let out a whimper and covered her mouth with her hands. Her mom and brother… Asahi… gone.

She felt her tears stream down as she changed position to lay on her back rather on her side, to let her feel her tears on her cheeks. She stayed like that for a little while, until she could calm down and get to the bottom on where she was. Rising slowly up from her lying position, she scanned the rather empty room while wiping away her tears. It was dark outside, but it was even more dark inside the room because of the cloth hanging in front of the window and blocking anything from outside. It was clearly fastned there with nails, rather sloppy work too. Soe nails were slightly poking out, whoever nailed the cloth there must've been in a hurry to do so. She blinked, holding her breath.

_Who was she with?_

Taking off the heavy covers from her little body, she rose on her feet and left the warmth of the futon on the floor, closing in on the door, trying to slide it. It was heavier than she thought and as she fought to open it, she gave up halfway trying opening it to even a quarter, she just squeezed through the opening she had succeeded to slide open. In the bigger area outside "her" room, looking like the main room, or maybe a living room? In the middle she had clearly noticed a big pot over a fire that was somehow in the floor? She took a closer look by stepping closer, trying to be quite and not waking up… someone? She looked inside and indeed there was a hole in the wooden floor, but around the fire, which was about half a meter down under the real floor, was built with stone both under the fire and between the flames. It looked like a little box so high that it covered the flames and almost the pot as well, she considered the stonebox as a protection to the actual floor itself. She had never seen anything like it before, and pot had like a grill under it with four legs of metal holding it above the fire. But where did the smoke go? An obvious answer crossed her mind and she looked up and as she had thought, there was a closable hole shaped like a square on the roof where the smoke got away, there was a handle and on that was a rope too high for her to reach, probably so you could close it.

"Holy shit…" She quietly told herself, she had no clue if a fire ever occured in this home, or of this method of cooking was even safe but she liked the design. Smelling closely at the pot she noticed the faint smell of fish, was it fish stew? She was tempted to open the lid, just to see. I mean what the hell she wouldn't drop it and cause a ruckus would she? "Just a glimpse…"

"I see your appetite woke you up?" A calm voice said, startling the little girl who's hand was a few centimeters away from the lid. She bent down being on both her hands a feet, almost as if a reflex. Looking at the door in the middle, it was slightly opened. Must be the entrance. "I see you as no _threat_ girl, come out." She guessed he meant he didn't see her as any danger? The voice of a man was heard from the outside, being calm and almost sleepy, she wondered if that…

That was the man who had killed those demons who-

She rushed to the door. "Reckless…" she thought to herself while sliding the door open without self control. There, on the porch sat a hunched man, back facing her. A red robe facing her, looking like fish scales patterns around it, it was quite mesmerizing. He turned round, and she saw a man, incredible blue hair and even bluer eyes. He looked decently young, his eyes, for some reason, told her he knew a lot, I mean the fact that he brought a half demon half human child into his house, gave her a futon to sleep on, maybe even food for the night made her believe she had no reason of being scared. He… he didn't kill her back then, he wouldn't do it now either right?

"You've been sleeping for half a day girl, I wondered if you'd wake up from the smell of food and high_ almighty_ you did." That last part was hard to follow, she really needed to learn new words as soon as possible. As the man rose steadily she saw what he was holding in his lap, a sword, longer than her for sure. With the beginning color of black and it getting more lavender ish the further down it got gave her almost a feeling it was incredibly sharp and thin, but very sturdy. In other words, it could slice shit without breaking forever.

And that did not sit well with her considering the circumstances she was put in.

She backed away, tensing yet again under the pressure she created herself. He was going to slice and dice-

"Don't… I was just remodeling my sword a bit, don't be scared." He said with the warmest voice and softest smile that came to his face as he placed the sword on the porch and knelt down on one knee. "I won't hurt you I promise, come here." He calmly said, like trying not to scare away an afraid animal. Holding out his hand, she almost felt obligated to reach her own hand and touch his, she really wanted to feel safe and the safest she's felt in, what almost a day? Was with this man.

And so she did just that.

Closing the distance little by little, she touched his hand with hers, Finally feeling safe human touch after the passing of her family, she was relieved. "I am Hiryur Furukawa. That is maybe too long for a little kid like you, so for now just say Hiro." He shook her hand softly and she mimicked the motion. She looks deeply into his blue eyes, relaxing every muscle. "Honnari… Hatanaka…"

"Honnari. What a fitting name for someone like you." He let go of her arm, his own dropping to his side almost touching the porch floor. "I made the food a few hours before you woke up, and you're probably hungry, so let's get to it." After the disappointing feeling that he let go of her small arm, her face lit up again after hearing the food was actually gonna be eaten. He walked passed her and gave the smaller girl pat on her head before going trough one of the cabinets at the corner of the room, taking out bowls and spoons and sitting down on one of the mini carpets in front of the poot. "Close the door before you sit it gets quite cold outside at night." As the small girl closed the front door she had felt the colder night breeze and hurried over to the warm and steamy food her, friend? Caretaker? Made for them.

**XXX**

I laid on the warm futon yet again, trying to fall asleep after the meal after he had prepared. I should probaböy call him what he asked me to since it'd probably get incredibly repetitive if I just say "he"... HIryur? That was his real name, but Hiro is indeed much smoother to say, even easier to remember. I'm sure he is going to ask everything about me tomorrow, can't wait for that…

I can't help but to think about them, about the way my family was killed. Shit was hard to fucking forget that's for sure… I can't even sleep right. I don't… I don't want to live in this world… What the hell did I do to get reincarnated in this deep shit? The fact that I can't even remember my original family makes me even sadder. What happens if I die here as well? Will I get reborn in another anime world? Or maybe in real life this time? And it takes turns every time I die? Would it be the same anime? The same story all over again? Or would it just black out and I'd be in a black void? Just gone?

I chuckled at the thought, as I felt chills down my back.

I don't want to die again…

**XXX**

As she had suspected, Hiro obviously asked questions the next morning. Was she the real kid of the family he saw? Did they knew she was a demon? Is she able to control her "transforming" abilities by herself and how did it work? After a tiring pop quiz about her life at breakfast, the man exhaled. "Now I have enough information to know… almost nothing about your power…" He said lowering his head as he picked up the dishes and went outside to wash them. Honnari went along, running to catch up, "I don't know how to control it… sorry." She had been disappointed by herself, even if her power was out of reach for her as well. "Well we can't do anything about it now sadly, you'll just have to live with it I guess." He said as he knelt down the river and washed the food away, "You can live with me until you get your own place, or at least until you become a full _fledged _demon and I'd have to _behead _you."

"Beh- head?" The man used his index finger to show a slicing motion at his neck. "Oh." The girl next to him said as she dried the dishes with a cloth. "I'll protect you from demons since they're known for slicing their own kind as well anyway, and since you can't control your demon side it's not like you could protect yourself anyway." As they made their way back to the house, which was somewhere on a mountain with a small river going by it. It was filled with trees, looking like her previous home which made her feel melancholic... Wildlife was also common here, a lot of birds and squirrels and rabbits and she even spotted a fox when helped with the dishwashing across the river in the nearby bushes. Since Hiro had brought up protection just now, she was sure he was previously a member of the Demon Corps, with his skill with a sword and quick reflexes and motions. A former because she believed he just lived here alone, much like Urokudaki.

"Hiro? Are you a member of the Demon Corps?" He glanced back at her as he placed the essentials back in the cabinet, a sheepish smile ran across his face. "Well.. No and yes?"

"No and yes?"

Well yes because I've met them and follow… most… of their rules and kill demons and use their swordsmiths swords…" He rambled on, almost hiding behind the cabinet door. "And no?"

"No because I don't take orders from them… I mean man did they expect me to follow orders all the 25 years I was an active traveler? Hell no." He had said not giving a damn if he had sworn in front of a child or not, but that wasn't the thing she was caught off guard. "Hiro how old are you?"

"45." Thank the lord she had learned to count up to a thousand before the massacre. But what the actual fuck. "You look _baffled._" She stared back at him. "Now you look confused… uh you look surprised.."

"You look... younger.. a lot younger Hiro.." He closed the cabinet door with a strong slam, looked back at her with a concerned look. "I know! I don't know if its a blessing or a curse! Whenever I traveled around Japan in my late thirties I found a lot of young girls, like 15 and 18 year olds found me _attractive_ without even knowing I was twice their age! Women twice **my** age also found me _attractive _since I looked young! The only ones that found me unappealing was the women in my age since they gave no shits about men in their age and only looked for younger boys! Do you understand the problem I have! It is incredibly lonely let me tell you that!" He said as he buried his head in his hands, weeping and whimpering.

The word she had trouble understanding was probably "hot" or "attractive" but holy shit…

"That is quite the problem…" She said trying to look away from the… the **45 year old man**… almost tearing up. "A-anyway… why didn't you follow orders from the Corps?" He looked back up with snot in his nose, wiping away non existing tears with a finger from both eyes, sniffing. "Uh well, I wasn't exactly the _law_ and order type of guy… I stopped being disciplined when I had been taught the Breathing techniques and just wanted to see Japan you know… It was actually my mother who had taught me everything and made me meet the head of the Ubuyashiki family at the time… The so called "Oyakata-sama" if you will. I just remember myself thinking that they looked weird with their scars and such, until I heard it was a curse which made them die too early, so they had quite a lot of children and heirs. The 96th leader wasn't someone I looked up to, so I continued my life traveling Japan without orders and slaying any demon I saw. You know, I'm not originally from here kid. Came back here when I heard the demons population got worse around here and thought I could make a change, so I've been living her for almost 3 years now."

"Well that was a story, don't you regret being a official slayer?" A sad smile immediately came across his smile, "Yeah… All the people I could have saved if I just had stayed and not been so hot headed…" Clearly he was sad because of his life choices, and she wasn't gonna let her new guardian gonna be sad for what was in the past. So she came closer and hugged him, holding his robe tightly, she even noticed how the robe was white at the beginning on his neck and getting a darker red color further down, almost like his sword but different colors. He was taken aback but accepted the hug and gave it back. "You know what I've heard?" She asked as they both let go of their little hug. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a… a?"

"A?" He looked confused, she felt a little embarrassed asking for help because of something sle knew well in her own language but not in god damn Japanese. "Something that you can't explain?"

"A… mystery…?"

"Yes!" She snapped her fingers. *****"So Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why its called the "present". Live by that." She knew this would work because it worked on her back in real life when the movie Kung Fu Panda taught her that, why she remembered that moment in time she had no clue. He looked quite shocked, but nonetheless, pleased by her attempt of reassuring him that the past was in the past. A smile and a pat on the head made her sure of that.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?" They returned outside to get wood to start a fire inside to keep them warm and give them ideas of what to cook for dinner. "What breath did your mother teach you? I saw you using it on… the demons that… you know…" He nodded carefly to show he understood, so she kept going. "I heard you were saying some kind of form? Something with snow was it?"

"Ah my breathing style where to begin?" He said as he gave her the smaller sticks to carry while he picked up a few larger logs to carry back home. "Well firstly you probably need to know what it is right?"

"Oh I know, I watch- I m-mean I read a lot with my brother. About the Demon Corps and Swordsmiths and Breathing Styles. I know what they are."

"Alrighty _smarty pants_, well my Breathing Style is Breath of the Dragon. It's one of the core foundations of Breathing Style with the Breath of the Sun." Honnari stopped, both physically in her tracks and even mentally. She seriously did not remember that there was a second Breath that formed all the other except Breath of the Sun. "Kid? You okay?" She snapped out of it by shaking her head slightly. "Uh yeah? It was nothing, I am surprised I don't know about it."

"Might be because no everyone is able to successfully pull it off, maybe even survive it…"

"Wait what." They stacked the wood neatly at the stonebox hole. "Well my great-great-grandmother was the one who created the Breath after she first heard of the Breath of the Sun. Trying to recreate it without help she accidentally made a entire new Breathing Style. But this is all _alleged_ since nobody knows what happened to her."

"Alle..?"

"Alleged. Presume… Uh, suggestion?"

"Aha". She nodded. "When she gave birth to two sons she taught them the Breath and made them swear to never teach anyone outside the family since the amount of death that came after Ryoko-sama tried to teach others was _astronomical_."

"Astronomical.." She tried it on her tongue, "It was huge." He helped. "Ryoko-sama? Was that you-?"

"Yeah, we were _obligated_, almost forced, to call her that since she was basically the other person who made all the other Breaths possible. Breath of Water and Wind was leaning more on the Dragon Breath rather than the Sun."

"Holy shit. That's so cool!"

"Right?!" Hiro said as excitingly but held back after he realized he sounded like a man child. "There are a total of 7 form including two modified versions, the incredible thing with Breath of Dragon is that the forms are different forms of the other later Breaths."

"Like what?"

"Well like the Third Form, _Piercing Raindrop_, that most people use if they know Breath of Water, the others aren't used as often since the late family made it _exclusive_ for Breath of Dragon users, which makes it a _bummer_ since they're really cool… There also only two Forms which were made only for us Dragon users and those are the first Form and the modified version of it."

"And Ryoko-sama made them?" He nodded. Honnari hummed to herself as Hiro tried to light the fire. "WHo can learn this?"

"Usually only family members, I don't know anyone who knew Breath of Dragon outside of it, at least anyone who ever used it. They either just die or are able to survive but never fully use it in battle which is why there aren't many books and writings about it."

"I've made up my mind Hiro."

"About what?" He said as he brushed away the remaining twigs into the lit fire. "I wanna learn Breath of Dragon!"

"Huh?"

**XXX**

**1*** It's a quote from Kung Fu Panda…

**Nato:** I feel like I say sorry for being late with chapters every time I post a new one and honestly I am… but that's how it is when you're lazy… Hope you guys take care of yourselves and wash your hands thoroughly! Be safe and thanks for all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews!


End file.
